Beckett and Castle Amok
by Mr. Chaos
Summary: When Beckett and Castle realize they are fictional characters in a TV series, they decide they are tired of the writers jerking them around and want to find someone new to tell their love story.  spoiler for The Limey and crossover with MANY shows
1. ABC's Castle

Beckett glanced at the phone, fingers inching towards the numbers. After everything with Castle, the utter insanity that was him and the recent strange twists in her relationship with him, Beckett needed something uncomplicated, something simple and fun, to get her mind off the pain and fear that threatened to swallow her whole. As such punched in the numbers and listened to the dial tone, she did everything she could to put Castle and that _blonde_ out of her mind.

She could hear Lanie's voice screaming in her head, questioning why she was playing these games. The dressing up with Hunt to get the finger prints, just to get a reaction from Castle, taunting him about his date like she was a petty high-school cheerleader, refusing to talk to Castle about her feelings and instead seeking out Collin's company...

"Hello?" Hunt asked.

Beckett couldn't answer. Everything felt wrong. Not the whole thing with Castle, though that was wrong too, but this wasn't right. She didn't shy away from reality. She didn't let her fears get in the way...that is why she was such a great cop! She didn't let things go on when they didn't work for her...and she didn't let problems fester...

Beckett blinked. Her desk was gone, as was the entire precinct. Hell, the entire world was gone, leaving her only floating in a white nothingness, dressed in a non-descript gray jumpsuit. Memories flooded her mind, of all the times she had spent in this place, of all the fights and arguments and battles...things she shouldn't have known she suddenly remembered, and she felt her anger bubbling deep within her.

"CASTLE!"

Richard Castle popped up beside her, dressed in the same gray outfit. He stared at her for a moment, a thousand emotions flashing through his eyes...before he grabbed her and kissed her hard. Beckett wrapped her arms around him, forgetting her frustration for a moment as she surrendered herself to the kiss, feeling so warm and safe and loved in his arms.

Sadly, he had to break the kiss, though he refused to let go, instead holding onto her like a lifeline, his forehead resting upon hers.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"None of that..." Beckett whispered, brushing her hand along his cheek.

"But that stupid blonde...and all those horrible looks I gave you..."

"You told me not to apologize last week, after...that reveal...and you don't need to apologize this week." Beckett kissed him once more, this time more softly, tenderly. "YOu aren't the one to blame..." she looked up at the white nothingness. "YOU are."

"Come on guys...it was a great episode!" The voice changed, week to week. Sometimes it was a man. Other times a woman. Some days it was someone they had heard before, other times a brand new voice. But it didn't matter...for the past 4 years the voice had been pleading the same case, over and over, and Beckett had reached the end of her rope.

"I don't care if it was a great episode! I thought we had a deal!" Beckett shouted.

Castle nodded, shifting her so Beckett's back pressed against his chest, making them a united front. "That was you idea of a good story?"

The voice let out a whimpering sigh. "Come on guys, I tried! But the producers and ABC felt that having Beckett talk to Castle about her feelings was-"

"realistic?" Beckett said with a snort.

"A waste of dramatic tension! We made this big deal about Castle finding out about the secret, and then to have it be solved the next episode...and not even during sweeps..."

Castle frowned. "There wouldn't have been a secret if you hadn't made Beckett lie in the first place."

"Of if I hadn't been shot!" Beckett shouted. "And what the hell was up with Roy being part of this conspiracy to kill my mother? Where the hell did that come from?"

"Well, we thought it would be a real nice twist..." The voice sounded more whiny than normal.

Beckett shook her head. "It was stupid. My mother dies...and suddenly it is this major conspiracy that threatens all of New York? Are you kidding me?" She glared at the nothingness, wishing the voice had a face so she could punch it. "I am getting tired of you lying to us and jerking us around! You promised to catch my mom's killer...then spring this on us!"

"And you promised to have Kate finally fall for me...and you make me get back with my ex-wife?" Castle exclaimed. "Are you high?"

"Maybe."

"What?"

"Nothing," the voice said, trying to sound innocent.

"Four years we've let you string us along...you've manipulated us and made us play out your little game...and each time when you promise we'll finally be allowed to be together...you rip us apart," Beckett pulled Castle's arms tighter around her. "Why can't you just bring us together."

The voice let out a long sigh. "Listen...it is expected! You are two characters in a romanatic mystery show...there is going to be will they/won't they tension! And we don't want to have the Moon-"

"If you say Moonlighting Curse I will find a way to rip your head off...assuming you have a head!" Beckett panted, tears stinging her eyes. "We hate this...we love each other and want to be together...please..."

The voice was quiet for a moment. "Ok...ok, I hear you. Well work something out. Not next episode, that one has Castle getting a new partner, but maybe in the season finale..."

"Nope, no way!" Castle shouted. "You do this every time!"

The voice laughed, a hollow, dark sound. "Caught me. But face it you two...you're stuck. Your fictional characters...you have to do what the writers say...just give up..."

"No," Beckett said, eyes flashing in anger. "Not anymore." The white world began to grow dark. "We aren't your playthings anymore...we are going to find someone else to write our love story and they are going to get it right!" The world began to shimmer, Castle and her smiling as they felt the puppet strings that bound them to the voice being cut. They had worked for a long time to find a way to free themselves, and at long last it was time to finally seek their new path.

"Wait!" The voice cried in a panic. "Don't do this! Without you two there is no show! ABC will cancel us and replace us with that sitcom written by Snooki's mom! What about we have you get pregnant, Kate? Little Caskett baby? You can't get married and you guys won't really act like a couple, but hey, that should..."

The voice suddenly disappeared, leaving Beckett and Castle alone in the now black room. They looked around, amazed at the freedom they felt. After 4 years, their strings had finally been cut and all the voices couldn't get to them.

Castle spun Beckett around, kissing her again, wishing he could remove her gray suit (they'd tried several times and failed). "We...we actually did it."

"Yeah," Beckett said, a dreamy smile on her face. "And now we can find someone to write our story...someone that will get it right."

"Yeah...who?"

Beckett frowned. Truthfully...she hadn't thought that far ahead.

The two floated in limbo, time having no meaning as they considered their options.

"I want everything to be different," Beckett finally said. "No more cheesy dialogue. I want some action!"

"Oh, I'll give you action..." Castle said, still hoping to find a way to get her naked.

"You know what I mean!" Beckett floated away from him, pacing. "I want to fight someone other than you. And I want to say really funny things...and have a cool outfit. And I want friends, actual friends, not just getting drunk with Lanie."

Castle snapped his fingers. "I got it!"

"You do?"

"Yup! We get Joss Whedon to write us! He knows action, has a cult following, writes the best dialogue..."

Beckett wasn't sure, but still she smiled. "Can't be worse than the last guy...ok...let's do this."

The world disappeared around them.

* * *

><p>Next Time: Katie the Vampire Slayer<p> 


	2. Katie the Vampire Slayer Repost

_I am reposting this chapter, in hopes it will fix whatever is happening that is preventing people from opening it.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Once in every generation, there is born a girl destined to fight the vampires, demons and monsters that prowl the night. She is the Slayer.<em>

* * *

><p>Beckett blinked as the narration ended and the credits (much longer than she was use to) finished, finally allowing her to begin moving around the dark cemetery. Normally, back when she had been little more than a puppet, she had been unable to keep her own memories in the 'real world', only remembering her true self and her love for Castle when she was yanked into the white room. But because she had brought herself to this place, Beckett was able to remember all.<p>

That's how she knew that the 'real' Lanie Parish would never be caught dead in that ugly orange sweater.

"Come on, Katie, dish!" Lanie said, her voice a higher pitch. In fact, when Beckett stared at her, she realized that Lanie was around 8 years younger...and so was she.

"Yeah, Katester, spill already," a 23 year old Ryan quipped, looking a bit doughier and sporting a mop of hair.

Beckett shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Normally she would just plunge into an 'episode', saying her lines naturally (or that is how it felt) and only at the end realize they were horse-crap she'd been forced to say. That was always the scariest part of these little 'episodes'...during them, all the emotions and thoughts felt so right. It was only after the fact that she realized something was wrong and regretted her actions.

Now, without the puppet strings, she was forced to improvise. "Sorry, I was, uh, wool gathering. Baaaaa!"

She hoped that didn't sound as lame as she thought it did.

"No problem Katie, I know you are still trying to wrap your head around your vamp stalker," Lanie said, sidestepping a headstone.

"Vamp stalker?" Beckett asked (wishing they would stop calling her Katie!). She glanced to her right, and with a casual grace plunged her stake into the heart of a vampire that was trying to sneak up on her (who looked suspiciously like Demming).

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, not liking the name. Makes it sound like a stalker of vampires. Guess that could be your cousin...Miffy the Vampire Stalker!"

"Miffy?" Beckett asked.

"Hey, that is A material!" Ryan said, offended she wasn't doubled over, laughing at his joke.

"If by A you mean abysmal," Beckett quipped, proud that she had come up with such a clever retort. She twirled her stake, taking stock of her situation. She was in a dark graveyard, dressed in very fashionable (if battle practical) shoes, flanked by Ryan and Lanie and having an actual quippy conversation. She felt stronger than she ever had and was ready to kick some undead ass.

All that was missing was...

"Oi! Beckett!"

Beckett turned and did her best not to snort. Castle was leaning against the wall of a crypt, a cigarette dangling loosely from his fingers. He was dressed all in black, from the Doc Martins that adorned his feet to the long leather duster that hung off his shoulders. His pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight as he watched her with those bright, almost-amber colored eyes, the smoke from his cig floating up around him. He was sex on legs and she wanted to eat him up..

...except for his hair!

Beckett hid her chuckle behind her hand, Castle reaching up to run his hand along his bleached and gelled hair. It looked so WRONG on him...like he was wearing a bad Halloween costume. He glowered, resisting the urge to growl at her in frustration.

"What do you want, Dead Boy?" Ryan asked snidely.

"Want to have a word with Be...I mean the Slayer."

"Uh, sorry, we have this all scheduled out, no time for vamp conversations. And by that I mean conversations with vampires, not conversations about vampires, which we do have time for but not with you and..." Lanie said quickly, babbling helplessly.

"It's ok guys," Beckett said, bringing her stake up. Only Castle saw the slight wink she gave him. "I can handle him."

"You sure Katester?" Ryan asked.

"I'm sure."

The two nodded, mentioning they would let Montgomery know where she was, before heading out of the graveyard, leaving Beckett and Castle alone...save for the dead people that surrounded them. Luckily, none of them seemed interested in rising from their graves, so they had the cemetery all for themselves.

"So, you're British," Beckett said with a laugh.

"Bloody horrible," Castle said, though a smile touched his lips. "And look at you, all sweet and innocent."

"I am not innocent," Beckett said, tossing her stake aside. "I'm tough and strong."

"I don't know...look all tender and soft...ready for me to eat." Castle moved in closer, running a hand through her hair. "Heard the only thing better than killing a Slayer..."

Beckett jumped him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him hard. The two of them tumbled to the grass, rolling upon the graves like a pair of lovesick teens (two creepy, creepy teens, but still...). Castle soon found himself on top, grinning around the fangs he was sporting (but atleast no bumpies!) as he leaned in close, running his tongue along her neck.

"God...waited so long...can't believe-"

Beckett's mouth filled with dust.

She sat up, eyes wide and heart shattered as she felt Castle's remains float down upon her skin. Her hands trembled as dark laughter filled her ears, the stake that had ended Castle's unlife lying beside her.

"You think I was going to let Richard the Bloody take what was mine, lover?"

Beckett looked at the intruder in confusion, taking in his dark, tight shirt and ridiculously poofy hair. "Seeley Booth?"

Booth frowned. "That's Boothelus, slayer, and I am hear to take what is mine...isn't that right, Bonesilla?"

Temperance Brennan looked at the sky, her old-fashion gown twirling about her ankles as she spun about. "It is illogical to say that fairies exist or the stars talk to me, so I must clearly be insane."

"Katie!" Alexis shouted, looking to be about 15 years old. "I know you don't realize it, but I am your sister that was magically created by monks for no good reason! Can I have $100? If you say I can't, then I am going to whine...alot."

Beckett growled. "Nope, not happening. Get me out."

The world disappeared, leaving her in the black room. She looked at her gray-clad feet and sighed, wishing she had kept the shoes.

"Well that sucked!" Castle complained, rubbing his chest. He swore he could still feel the stake stuck in his heart.

"At least you are alive!" Beckett exclaimed, floating over to him and hugging him tight.

"Yeah, but that was stupid of me. I forgot that Joss Whedon loves torturing women and making them miserable. Still, Firefly was good."

"Not that good if it only lasted one season."

Castle grumbled, but his anger faded when he found Beckett hugging him tighter, tears in her eyes.

Beckett rubbed her face against his chest. "I don't want you dying again, you hear me?"

"I know, Kate, I know."

"We need a world where people don't die...and there are happy ends and everything is sunny and bright..." Beckett considered their options. "Someplace where good always wins, the guy always gets the girl, and there is music and laughter and color! I want color...bright, brilliant colors...I got it!"

Castle didn't have time to say a word before he felt the world fade around him again.

* * *

><p>Next Time: Beauty and the Castle<p> 


	3. Beauty and the Castle

_Before reading this chapter, please take a moment, if you haven't already done so, to read chapter 2 and give me feedback. Thanks to screwing up, I didn't get any reviews for that chapter and I LOVE hearing your guys' reaction. Once done, come back to this chapter and enjoy more insanity._

* * *

><p>Castle looked at his hand, twisting it this way and that, as if expecting it to change at any moment. "Wow, this is trippy!"<p>

His skin was flawless. Literally. There wasn't a single line or hair or freckle or mole anywhere on him. His skin was tight and smooth, with no visible veins or muscles underneath. It looked like his hand was just one solid piece of flesh-colored plastic. Heck, when he pulled his hand far enough away, he was pretty sure his finger nails disappeared!

He'd suddenly appeared in a green meadow, surrounded by trees that were just too...perfect. The foliage blended so well he couldn't see the individual leaves, and even the bark on the tree looked smooth till he got closer to it. The grass was just a sheet of green until he knelt down, at which point the details suddenly appeared as if by magic. Sunlight fell down upon him, but he couldn't seem to find the sun.

Hurrying to the small pond that sat in the middle of the grove, Castle bent down and gasped.

"I'm a cartoon!"

His hair was poofed up and appeared sculpted, though thankfully the moment he touched it it separated into strands. His eyes were a touch bigger and brighter, and his face looked like it was chiseled from fine marble. He made a couple of faces, marveling over the fact that he was now paper and ink. The gray unitard he'd been sporting had become a suit that would have been well placed in the 18th century: frilly white undershirt, long blue coat with golden buttons, black slacks that were so tight they might as well have been tights, and shapely boots. It reminded him a bit of his Edgar Allan Poe costume, though brighter and finer.

"This is so amazing...I look like I'm a Disney prince."

"You are a prince!"

Castle turned, staring in confusion at the oil lamp that had suddenly appeared in the meadow. He got closer, only to notice that the lamp had a face on it...one he recognized.

"Esposito?"

"Prince Richard," Esposito said, trotting towards him. The flame in his glass head flickered as he pointed towards a cottage that lay just off in the distance. "You have to hurry...your evil mother is going to hurt Katherine!"

Castle nodded, scooping up Esposito and hurrying down the dirt path (which did not kick up any dirt and felt more like a sidewalk). The cottage looked like something on of a children's story book, with walls that appeared to be made from one massive plank of solid oak and a roof that would have been right at home on a gingerbread house. Hurrying through the door, Castle skidded to a stop as he stare at the scene before him.

Lanie, or at least he assumed the broom was Lanie since it was yelling in her voice, was hopping up and down, attempting to strike Castle's mother, whose nose had tripled in size to form almost a beak, her figure hidden in the folds of a massive cloak. Ryan, who was now a German cuckoo clock, was dancing about Martha's legs, calling out for Alexis, who was a tea kettle, to splash the 'evil witch' with more water.

"Eat the apple, you little brat!" Martha cackled, Beckett keeping her mouth firmly shut as she struggled against her attacker. Castle, without thinking, grabbing his mother by her cloak and heaved her out the door.

In the blink of an eye Martha stumbled over a foot stool (who had Castle's ex-wife Gina's face) and with a cry tumbled over the cliff that Castle just now noticed lay few steps outside the door. Her cries quickly grew fainter until there was silence.

"I just killed my mother," Castle said in shock.

"I think the fall killed her," Alexis said happily, bouncing up and down. "He defeated the witch, Katherine."

Castle turned, staring in wonder at Beckett, all thoughts of his mothercide (mamacide? mommycide?) leaving his brain as he stared at Cartoon Princess Beckett.

Her hair was brighter and longer, flowing down her back like a waterfall. Her eyes were huge and bright, fluttering constantly as she stare at him, her lips pressed together in a little 'o'. Her nose was practically nonexistent and she had just enough curves to make it clear she was a woman without looking like a sex object. She wore a black and yellow dress with blue highlights, her feet hidden under the hem. Her skin was pale yet healthy and just as flawless as his.

"Don't worry, Castle...I'm sure we can find a magic spell to bring her back...only without the need to murder me."

Castle gathered Beckett into his arms, staring into her brilliant eyes. "So...this seems to be working out quite well...other than our friends being household objects."

Beckett nodded. "Indeed...I think I'll like this universe." She leaned in close, wanting to give him a kiss that would melt his clothing and send him into fits. Her lips moved closer to his, all her passion bubbling up...

...and she gave him a quick peck.

"Huh?" Beckett muttered, trying again, only to get the same result.

"What's wrong?" Castle asked, his hand wandering down her back...only to freeze, unable to get anywhere near her butt. "What the hell?"

All their friends gasped.

"Prince Richard said a no-no word!" Gina proclaimed.

"We can't freaking swear?" Castle demanded.

"Another no-no word!" Lanie cried.

"Freaking is not a swear word!"

"No-no words!"

Beckett rolled her eyes. "I'm more concerned with the fact I can't give Castle a kiss!"

"But you did, Katherine!" Esposito said. "It was a fine kiss. And once you are married you can give him a few more each day."

Lanie sighed happily. "And then, in 9 months, the stork will bring you a baby!"

"Stork?" Beckett asked, annoyed. "What about...you know?"

"Know what?" Ryan asked.

"You know..." Beckett took one hand and plunged it repeatedly into the other.

"Holding hands?" Esposito asked innocently.

"No..." Castle said. "Sex."

"What is sex?" All their friends asked.

"Oh boy," Castle grumbled, resting his head on Beckett's shoulder.

Alexis nudged him. "Cheer up, Prince Castle! We made pie...everything is better with pie!" Beckett and Castle looked up as music began to play. _"It's a wonderful day for pie! You can ask all the birds in the sky!"_

"Is she really singing?" Beckett asked.

_"And they'll tell you real sweet, with a musical tweet, it's a wonderful day for pie!"_

"Yup," Castle said, before looking up at the sky. "Beam us up Scotty!"

The world and the music faded away, leaving Beckett and Castle once more in the black room and in their gray unitards.

"Well, that didn't work out well," Beckett complained. "Stupid Disney and their need to never show sex..."

"That was horrible."

"It wasn't that bad, Castle."

"I killed my mother...I kinda have a problem with that."

Beckett shook her head, not wanting to fight with him. "Ok...I like us being princess and prince. That was great. But we need something with sex."

"And I could do without the songs about pie," Castle chimed in. "I got it...a show with swords and adventure, where we can be royal but also lots of dirty, dirty sex."

Beckett looked at him, wanting to know his idea...but the world was already yanking them away...

* * *

><p>Next Time: A Game of Castles<p> 


	4. A Game of Castles

"God, I thought those credits would never end!" Castle complained. He looked himself over, pleased that he was not a cartoon character. Instead, he wore a brown leather vest and dark slacks, along with a a grand cloak made of some animal he had never seen before in his life. His left hand rested on the pommel of the two-handed sword that was secured to his side, and he knew without a doubt he could use it quite well. "What the hell was up with that clockwork map, anyway?"

"Castle,do you really want to discuss the map?" Beckett asked. She was lounging on a massive wooden bed, her legs curled under her as she ran her bare hand over the fur pelts that made up the covers. She wore a simple yet elegant dress that hinted at the form that lay beneath. Her hair was just as long as it had been when she had been a Disney princess, but there was was nothing quite as soft about her as there had been then. There was a grit to her, a coarseness that came from hard living, even in the lap of luxury. It didn't take away from her attractiveness... instead it seemed to only enhanced her beauty...as if adding a few imperfections only highlighted her wonderful graces.

"Uh...no," Castle said, slowly removed his belt and scabbard. The room was a good size, probably quite large for the keep they found themselves in. A few wooden chairs were about, covered in muted red pillows, and a roaring fire kept away the cold that threatened to chill them (after all, winter was coming). The bed had a grand canopy, and about it hung two grand banners, one with the image of a castle in silhouette, the other a bear's head.

Beckett slowly began to slink away from him, a coy smile on her face. "And what do you want to do then?"

"I think you know," Castle murmured, knees bumping into the bed as he shed his shirt.

"Tell me," Beckett practically purred.

"I believe the term I am looking for is...get medieval."

Beckett laughed lightly, scurry away as Castle pounced, the bed bouncing as he hurried towards her, catching her bare ankles and dragging her closer to him. She playfully tried to bat him away, giggling as he reeled her in, panting slightly when she felt his weight settle onto her. "God, I have been waiting so long for this..."

"Yeah...let's not wait for a freaking tea cup to come bouncing in here complaining about no no words." Castle reached down, tugging at the neckline of Beckett's dress, groaning with glee as it began to tear away.

"My queen, I-"Esposito called out as he entered the bedchamber, only to stop short, eyes wide in shock. "By the Seven gods!"

"Damn it!" Beckett roared in frustration.

"Guards! Guards!" Esposito shouted, Ryan and Dr. Josh rushing in, all three dressed in fine knight's armor. They stared at the scene, gaping for a moment, before drawing their swords and moving in on the two.

"Guys, what the hell?" Castle complained, holding up his hands but keeping himself in front of Beckett, who was covering her now nude form with a fur blanket. "Can't you let your king have a little fun with his queen?"

"We would," Ryan spat, "if the king were here."

"Wait...I'm not the king?" Castle asked.

"No, you are not."

"Great, we are adulterers in this show," Beckett muttered.

"You'll both have your heads on pikes for this!" Josh declared. "This is just sick!"

"Hey! I understand you being made about me have sex with another man's wife, but there is nothing sick about it!" Castle complained.

Esposito frowned, jabbing his sword as Castle's naked tummy. "It is when that woman is your sister."

"WHAT?" Beckett and Castle shouted.

Ryan nodded. "How dare you deflower your 13 year old sister."

"13?" Beckett squealed, her hands going to her mouth as she heard the little girl voice suddenly coming out of her mouth.

Castle slowly leaned towards her, pulling the blanket away to stare at her chest...or lack thereof.

"...NOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>What felt like three hours later, Beckett and Castle were in the black room, Beckett her proper age and Castle finally having stopped screaming.<p>

"Ok, who the hell would watch a show that twisted?" Beckett demanded. "Seriously...that was just sick!"

"I forgot that George R. R. Martin has a thing for writing about incest and pedophiles, ok?" Castle said bitterly.

"I am picking the next one, ok?" Beckett said sternly. "I thought it up while you were mourning the loss of my boobs." Castle whimpered at the thought again. "I want us to be powerful, so no one can keep us apart, but in the modern age...and I want us fighting crime again...I like taking down bad guys."

"So what...like Law and Order or something?" Castle questioned.

Beckett smirked as they began to fade. "No Castle...don't even think TV show...think more..._in brightest day...in blackest night..."_

* * *

><p>Next Time: The Caskett League of America<p> 


	5. The Caskett League of America

Beckett looked at her outfit in annoyance. "Really Castle? A bathing suit?"

Castle shrugged, following Beckett down the shining metallic hallway, light bouncing all around them. "come on, Beckett, it's a classic!"

"It's degrading. I am running around in a bathing suit."

"It has armor!" Castle quipped.

"And high heels...I am suppose to fight crime in high heels?" Beckett gestured at the red boots she was wearing. "I am in a bathing suit, high heels and a freaking tiara...how the hell did this outfit become something feminists could march behind?"

Castle did his best to calm her. "Come on...look at the bright side: you are super strong, you can fly, have all these magical weapons..."

"While-in-a-bathing-suit." Beckett rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Seriously, why did I have to be Wonder Woman? Why couldn't I be a Green Lantern...there are hundreds of them."

"Because I get to be Green Lantern...I called dibs," Castle told her, floating up in the air, grinning like a school boy as he admired the green and black uniform that was practically painted onto his body. "Hey, you want to see me recreate the robot from Lost in Space with my ring?"

Beckett rolled her eyes. "I should have known you'd go all fanboy on me." Beckett blinked when she felt the giant green hand gently grab her and bring her up to where Castle was floating, bringing her face to face with him. "I can fly, remember?'

"I know, but now I can do this," Castle said, leaning in close and giving her a tender kiss. Beckett melted under his gentle assault, her arms wrapping around his body. She had heard people talk about kisses making them feel like they were flying, but she could now answer with a straight face that those people were full of it. Flying while kissing was simply the way to go, and there was nothing in the world quite like it.

"Ahem."

The two of them finally broke off their loving assault, looking down to find Cap. Montgomery looking up at them with a slightly bemused expression. The captain looked pretty much the same, save for his green skin, hairless body and muscles that would make most body builders envious.

"It appears we will have much to talk about today during the meeting," he said, his voice slightly monotone but still holding a degree of the humor the two were use to. He merely walked towards a round door, not even bothering to wait for it to open before phasing through it.

"Well...that was different," Castle said. "Ready to face the music?"

"Not really. I guess it would be too much to hope for Lex Luthor to begin attacking Mississippi," Beckett said, descending to the ground, Lasso of Truth held tightly between her finger.

"No such luck," Castle said, taking ahold of her hand and leading her towards the meeting room. "Come on...the first step is always the hardest, Wonder Woman."

Taking a deep breath, the two of them took the plunge, entering the massive room. It was made of the same metallic surface as the hall, but was much wider and was dominated by a massive metal table. Already sitting there was Demming, dressed as Superman, Alexis wearing Black Canary's outfit (and making Castle wonder if he could ground her in this reality), Ryan and Esposito as, of all heroes, Booster Gold and Blue Beetle, Lanie as Vixen (and Beckett was glowering, wishing she had a pair of pants like Lanie did, and not _the bathing suit_) and Batman (neither of the two could figure out who he was in their original reality).

"R'oy was just saying you had something to tell us?" SuperDemming said.

Castle nodded, glancing at Beckett and giving her a heart warming smile before facing the other heroes. "Kate and I are dating."

It was strange to see Black Canary and Vixen squeel, but that is what they did, running up to Beckett and demanding details, while Booster Ryan muttered that 'it is about time'. Only SuperDemming and Batman looked put out by the news, but Castle could care less about them. He was a freaking Green Lantern and officially dating the woman of his dreams...nothing could get him down.

Beckett looked up at him, only to frown even as he flashing a happy grin. "Uh...Castle?"

"Yeah Beckett?"

"You're black."

"Huh?" Castle looked at the reflective wall, nearly leaping 20 feet in the air. It was him, only an African American him. "What the..."

EspoBeetle shrugged. "Looks like another retcon."

Castle turned to stare at Beckett, only to find she was Chinese now. "What do you mean? What is a retcon?"

"That's when the world changes us," Alexis said, only now she was wearing a costume that was little more than a bra and panty set with a cape. "In order to make us more interesting or diverse."

"Why do I suddenly find Lanie attractive?" Beckett asked.

"They must have made us gay. It happens," Lanie stated, licking her lips and giving Beckett a once over.

Castle frowned as his lantern ring disappeared and instead he found he now had alien shapeshifting powers. "And I suddenly feel evil and want to eat babies."

"Retconed into a villain. Been there," Ryan stated.

"Don't worry, only lasts a few years then they bring you back...or kill you," Martian Montgomery stated.

Beckett shook her head, pulling herself away from a groping Lanie. "Nope, not happening. Come on Castle, we are leaving!"

"WAIT!" Batman called out, squinting at her. "Talia?"

Beckett glanced at Batman, giving him a curt nod. "Beloved."

"Beloved?" Castle asked, annoyed. They were back in the black room and their gray unitards, and thankfully back to their normal selves.

"Don't ask," Beckett said. "Ok, that didn't work. No more going to worlds where they don't respect history."

Castle nodded. "Yeah, we need a world where they respect the past, like Doctor Who but-"

He didn't get to finish, the two of them already fading into a new reality

* * *

><p>Next Time: When Good Becketts Go To War<p> 


	6. When Good Becketts Go to War

Author's Note: This chapter is brought to you by the letter I, as in I have never seen a full episode of Doctor Who.

* * *

><p>Castle groaned as he found himself suddenly on the bridge ('Bridge? is that what it is called?' he thought. 'It's not the deck of the friggin...no, don't think about another show, might cause more problems') of the TARDIS. He quickly walked over to one of the control panels, inspecting himself in the shiny surface. He looked exactly the same, which was a relief. No ink or strange body parts. He was dressed in a blue dress shirt and black slacks, much like he might wear when on a case with Beckett ('of course, technically speaking that wasn't real...we were forced to play those roles by some idiots that don't know when to stop worrying about the Moonlighting Curse').<p>

"Well, that's bloody good, isn't it?" Castle frowned, staring at his mouth as he began to speak again. "Bloody...sodding...knickers...hell, I'm British again."

He shrugged at this revelation, unable to be truly that upset. He'd figured as much as soon as he'd found himself in the TARDIS, and besides, it would make his James Bond impressions so much cooler ('note to self, remember to convince Beckett to let us try out James Bond'). He began to walk around the controls, wanting to play with them but not wanting to send him and the Police Box hurtling into a sun or something. Instead, he began to look at what he had in his pockets, hoping he had some sort of cool new Iphone in this reality.

But as he turned up nothing, something began to dawn on him. He wasn't wearing anything outlandish...he didn't have any cool gadgets like a sonic screwdriver on him...

"Bloody hell, I'm a companion!" Castle stomped his foot in frustration.

"That you are, luv," Beckett said, entering the control room. She was wearing a long brown coat and a gray blouse, a pair of lavander tinted glasses upon her eyes and a long purple silk scarf wrapped around her neck. "Looking for this?" she asked, pulling out the sonic screwdriver and wiggling it.

"No!" Castle complained.

"Yup," Beckett said cheekily. "I'm the Doctor...being the Doctor's cool."

"This is so not fair!" Castle complained. "You get to be the bloody Time Lord and I am a measly human? Can we go back to the DC world, I can handle you being gay if it means I get a soddin' power ring."

"Sorry, luv." Beckett walked up to him, drawing his head towards hers. "How about I give you a nice prezzie, huh?"

"Is it the sonic screwdriver?" he asked.

Beckett grinned, leaning closer to him and giving him a kiss that made his toes curl in his suede shoes. "What ya think of that?"

"...is it too late to get the sonic screwdriver?" Castle asked, dodging the smacks Beckett rained down on him. "Kidding, kidding!" He ran his hands along her hips, fingers slowly slipping under her shirt. "I think it is time we got all wibbly wobbly..."

Beckett flashes him a wolfish smile. "Just close your eyes and think of England."

"Wait!"

Beckett and Castle turned, glaring at Roy Montgomery. "WHAT!" they both shouted.

"I am your child from the future! If you do this now it will..."

"You are black...you can't be our kid," Beckett pointed out.

"Uh...weeping angels...uh..."

Beckett rolled her eyes, watching as, thankfully, a rift in time sucked Roy up. "Now then..."

"Exterminate!" A Dalek (who sounded like Ryan if he was singing bad jazz while sucking down helium) shouted.

Castle sighed, grabbing the screwdriver and shooting the Dalek, sending it too into the rift. "There, that...uh oh"

"Bloody hell!" Beckett snapped, realizing she had been shot. She crumpled to the ground, her body beginning to glow. "Ow...regeneration hurts!"

"Well, just hold on and-" Castle didn't get to finished, as he was blinded by a flash of light as Beckett regenerated...

"Ok, I'm better. Now back to business!" The Doctor said, reaching for Castle's belt.

"ALEXIS!" he screamed, staring at his daughter, who was now in Beckett's place. "Get me out, get me out!"

"Get you off? Sure thing, luv!" Alexis said, licking her lips.

"OUT, OUT!" Castle screamed.

"Mmm, kinky. Ok, out we go," Alexis said with a saucy wink.

Castle began letting out a high pitch squeal when Alexis shoved her hand down his pants. "I need an adult! I need an adult!"

"I am an adult," Alexis said, using her free hand to rip off her shirt. "See?"

"OUT OUT OUT!" Castle screamed.

* * *

><p>"Are you ok now?" Beckett asked. Castle was still hugging his knees, rocking back and forth.<p>

"What is with the British and incest?" Castle demanded.

"I think it has something to do with the blood pudding," Beckett quipped. "Ok...so that failed. We need to put some thought into this next one...I am getting tired of jumping around."

Castle nodded. "Yeah...we need to make a plan and not shout things like "Let's try _How I Met Your Mother" _and-"

* * *

><p>Next Time: How I Met Your Beckett<p> 


	7. How I Met Your Beckett

Castle blinked, realizing he was in, of all places, a bar. It looked a little like The Old Haunt, if the Old Haunt had been more focused on 20-somethings coming in to buy booze and hook up with chicks. He glanced down and noticed, thankfully, that he was in normal clothes, though he was a bit saddened to see that they were a bit scuzzier than what he was use to.

It was an odd mix, to say the least, of people sitting with him. Esposito was cuddling with Alexis, Ryan was hitting on a waitress (and wearing a suit more expensive than he'd owned in the original world) and Lanie was muttering something about Canada.

_"Kids, back in 2012 I was dealing with some major love life issues..."_

"I hear voices..." Castle mumbled, looking up at the sky.

"Great, Rick's gone insane," Esposito said.

HAHAHAHAHA!

"And laughter! I hear laughter and voices!"

HAHAHAHAHA!

"Rick..." Ryan said, wrapping an arm around him, "I think I know what you are trying to do."

"And that is?" Castle asked.

"You are trying to get the attention of that lovely lady over by the bar using the old "Act Like I'm Crazy So She Will Become Interested Because Women Love Crazy Men" act. And let me tell you...it works."

HAHAHAHAHA!

"How the hell is laughing?"

"Rick, you need to calm down," Alexis said sweetly, sipping her drink. "You remember what happened the last time you thought you 'heard things'?

_FLASHBACK!_

Castle looked around, suddenly finding himself in his apartment with a drill and an old-timey saw, going at the walls while Alexis and Esposito just shook there heads. "What...how did I...oh God, am I having a stroke?"

HAHAHAHAHA!

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

Castle gripped the table, sweat pouring down his brow as he found himself back at the bar. "Oh God, how does Peter Griffin survive those cutaways?"

HAHAHAHA!

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"

The rest of his friends just stared at Castle, concerned that he was, apparently, going nuts.

_"You see kids, the problem was that-"_

"Why is the dad from Full House talking about me?" Castle screamed in a panic.

"Rick..." Lanie said, frightened (in a very Canadian way...which is similar to an American way, only with more hockey and maple syrup).

Castle looked around wildly, before he broke out into a smile, spotting Beckett wandering around the bar, confused. "Beckett!"

"Rick?"

"Beckett!"

_"And that is when I ran into the traveling cirucs..."_

Castle began to punch his way through the clowns. "Beckett!"

_"and then my Aunt Rose, played by Betty White-"_

Beckett struggled to get to Castle, just always seeming to be out of his grasp. "Castle this isn't working! NEXT!"_  
><em>

"Ok, I knew that was a bad idea before we even arrived there... trust a TV show that can't even tell one simple story in a SEASON!" Castle shook his head in disgust.

"Castle, we need to be very, very careful about what we say...what if you had blurted out something about Twilight and..." Beckett blinked. "Oh sh-"

* * *

><p>Next time: Twilight: Breaking Caskett<p> 


	8. Twilight: Breaking Caskett

Castle stared at Beckett's dull, lifeless eyes and wondered how it could be that HE was the undead vampire and she was suppose to be the human. He was dressed in a shirt that tried to hard to be cool and hip, his face almost hilariously pale and his eyes were red.

Beckett, for her part, was staring off into space like she was drugged, her hair limp and her body lax. Castle was pretty sure if a doctor checked her for vital signs they would find none and declare her a robot.

"I've waited for you for a hundred years..." Castle said in an over-the-top breathy voice that was all at once too emotional and yet lacking any passion. "Every day-"

Beckett plunged her hand into his chest and ripped out his heart.

"Oh no," Beckett said dully, like she was the woman that told you the time on the phone. "I'm sorry Castle, I was stuck in Katie the Vampire Slayer mode"

"Hey, check out my bazillion ab muscles!" A shirtless Esposito called out.

As the world of Twilight faded away, Beckett and Castle thanked every deity, god and Spongebob Squarepants that they were back in the dark room and able to have emotions like functional humans.

"Ok...don't say a word!" Beckett exclaimed. "Don't even talk...we don't want to risk saying the name of something and getting sucked into it."

Castle nodded, pantimiming zipping his lips.

Beckett smiled and floated to him, rubbing her hands along his shoulders. Just because they couldn't take these unitards off didn't mean they couldn't find other ways to...play.

Castle let out a squeak as Beckett's hands groped his butt.

The world began to fade.

"What the hell!" Beckett shouted as they were yanked apart. "We didn't say anything!"

Castle blushed. "I...might have been thinking about showtunes..." Beckett glared at him. "Hey, I can't help it! i lost my virginity to the Cast Album of Cats-"

POOF!

Next Time: Broadway Presents: CASTLE!


	9. Broadway Presents: CASTLE!

Beckett blinked. She found herself staring into a black abyss, unable to see anything within. She looked around, trying to gather her wits. On the other three sides of her were the walls of the precinct, only they looked...wrong. Like they were made out of cheap drywall instead of the normal brick she was use to. The desks and chairs also were off, and a glance at her coffee cup revealed it to be empty. She reached down, wiggling her mouse and found that her computer wasn't even plugged in. And the make matters worse, the floor was made of thin strips of wood, like you would find on a-

_"Oh no...My life, it has taken...another strange turn!_  
><em>I find myself...unprepared!<em>  
><em>For now I stand upon the edge<em>  
><em>Of some theater's...stage!"<em>

Beckett clasped her hands over her mouth, the music that had softly played as she spoke...no...SANG...dying off. She felt the strangest urge to look towards the darkness and fought it, wanting to find Castle and get the hell out of this world.

_"Castle, my Castle, my rock in stormy weather!_  
><em>Where have you gone my Castle, my Castle<em>  
><em>My one and only love!"<em>

Beckett rolled her eyes as the flowery music died down again.

_"If this singing were any more sweet...  
>I'd have diabetes..."<em>

__Castle emerged from the wings, the walls of the precinct moving (by Alexis and Martha, who were dressed all in black) to allow him a chance to pass. he wore HEAVY makeup (which, touching her cheek, Beckett found she did as well, to her annoyance) and opened his mouth to sing.

_"My love, I have found you at last!  
>And I hope you won't be crass!<br>For this world is a pass!  
>And I feel like such an ass!"<em>

__The world faded from around Beckett and Castle and they found themselves, yet again, in the dark world. "Castle, I swear, if you send us to one more world I think I will go back to that stupid TV show and date the limey!"

"Uh...Beckett..." Castle said nervously.

"No! Do not make any more suggestions! Every single idea you've come up with..."

"Beckett..."

Beckett rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Castle, not now!"

"Yes now!"

"What? What is so important?"

Castle held out a mirror and Beckett let out a scream upon seeing her reflection. Her face was stuck on some strange cartoony creature's body, with floppy shoes on her feet, huge flower pedals around her neck, and a flag sticking out of her but that had a picture of a screw and a ball on it.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"I didn't do this, I swear!" Castle blinked, Beckett letting out a sigh of relief when she found that she was back to normal. However, it was her turn to laugh as Castle had, for no good reason, suddenly turned into a crossdresser.

"EEEEKKKK!" He squealed.

"Nice legs, Castle." Beckett commented, giving him a once over.

"Speak for yourself!" Castle stated, Beckett looking down to find that she was now male, 1970s patrol cop. "You and the C.H.i.P.S. gonna catch some drug runners?"

Before Beckett could answer, the black room shifted and they found themselves on an alien planet with giant polka dotted monsters attacking flying pennies. "Ok, did we wish ourselves into a Beetles' video?" Beckett asked, out of the cop uniform but now a centaur.

"Something is seriously wrong here!" Castle exclaimed. "Why are we losing control?"

"...what if we were never in control in the first place?"

**Took you long enough.**

****"Who said that?" Beckett asked, looking around as the room suddenly went back to normal and her and Castle were back to their normal selves.

**I guess that's my cue...let me write myself in...**

****With a few strokes of the keyboard, the man controlling Beckett and Castle created an avatar of himself to interact with the two of them. He was a tall man, in his late 20s, with blonde hair and a circle beard. He also wore a gray unitard, but he made it look good.

"Hello Detective Beckett...Mr. Castle..."

Castle snapped his fingers. "Holy crap...this is Duck Amuck!"

"What?" Beckett asked.

"Duck Amuck! It's a Looney Tunes cartoon. Daffy Duck keeps being put in different worlds by the animator, who turns out to be Bugs Bunny. That's what's been happening to us!"

The avatar nodded. "Exactly. Though I spelled it Amok to throw of the scent. My name is Mr. Chaos...and I think its time we talk about getting you two where you belong."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Fanfiction,net's CASTLE archive<p> 


	10. Fanfiction

"I don't understand...we broke away from the show...we cut our strings." Beckett stared at the stranger who had suddenly appeared and who had, apparently, been controlling everything.

"You thought you cut your strings because I allowed you to think that." The avatar of the writer summoning a chair and a nice cushy couch, settling in the LazyBoy and steepling his fingers. "And I have to admit, it has been fun. The reviewers certainly enjoyed it."

"Reviewers?" Castle asked, sitting on the couch with a thump.

"Of course. Everyone reading this has said the story was really funny."

Beckett tried to wrap her head around what he was saying. "I don't...I don't understand."

"Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle...do you know of the multiverse theory?" Both shook their heads. "To put it bluntly, for every action you or anyone else takes there is the creation of a new universe. Infinite numbers. In some you live almost the exact same life you lead now, to the point it is near impossible to determine just how your life differs. In others it is so great you would not even recognize yourselves. In many you are dead, or your great grandfather married someone else and your family never came to be."

"So...we are only one version of us?" Castle asked. "And that means..."

"There is a version of us still stuck in that show?" Beckett said, guilt and sympathy warring within her at the thought that another her was stuck in that horrible show.

"Yes. And there are other versions that are now happily living all the loves you just said no too. All thanks to the miracle of Fan Fiction."

"Fan fiction?" Castle asked.

"It is a collection of fans that write stories about their favorite shows," Beckett stated, before adding, "Not that I do it myself..."

The avatar ignored that last comment. "The point is, my friends, that there is an entire group of people that, just like you, want you to be broken free from that show and finally have love." The avatar smiled. "The choice is yours, at this moment."

"What do you mean?" Beckett asked.

"This story is on its final chapter. When I send this last word file it will all be done. You will return to the show, forgetting all of this" the couple held each other, terrified at the thought, "...or..."

"Or what?" Castle whispered.

"You use this power to the fullest. You embrace the art of fanfiction and allow yourselves to be be split, to journey through a hundred different love stories. Some will have humor and laughs...others pain and angst. I can't even guarantee if you will live to see the end. But with fan fiction, more than that show, you will have a chance." The avatar held out his hands. "What is your answer?"

Beckett and Castle held each other...and faded from sight.

The avatar smirked. "Hmmm...a thousand lifetimes begin...

~MC~MC~MC~

Castle raced towards Beckett, throwing himself in the path of the sniper bullet. Beckett screamed, cradling him as Esposito and Ryan gave chase after the shooter. She would nurse him back to health, discovering that yes, she still had the will and strength to love...

~MC~MC~MC~

Castle glanced over at Beckett as they led the man that had killed his sister away in handcuffs. "Detective Beckett...would you like to get a bit to eat?"

And despite every reason why she should say no...Beckett said yes. It would be a strange romance, unconventional...filled with passion and fury...

~MC~MC~MC~

A young Kate Beckett walked over to the table in the middle of the bookstore, smiling at the writer who sat there, his 3 year old daugher happily scribbling a picture with crayon beside him. She held out her book and he signed it as she asked him questions about his work. This unjaded writer and this not-yet cold hearted detective had no idea that this would be the start of something more...

~MC~MC~MC~

"Princess Katherine, I give thee Sir Richard of the Dark Castle."

Princess Katherine looked at the knight that was suppose to escort her from her home through the Forest of the White Lights. At the end of their journey lay her new husband, a man she had never met before. She loathed it all and saw this grinning fool as the deliverer of her doom.. Oh, she would go, it was her duty, but she would fight him every step of the way.

She had no idea that they would never be seen again...and that such a fact was the greatest news she could have heard...

~MC~MC~MC~

"Detective, we have the big shot writer waiting for you."

"YOu sure you don't need help in there?" Esposito said, leaning against his partner's desk.

"I'm sure," the detective said, standing up and heading into the interrogation room. "Ms. Beckett? I am Detective Castle...I have some questions for you..."

Beckett held up a finger. "Just a moment...this is so going on my twitter!"

Det. Castle sighed, not realizing that he was staring at the woman that would become his partner, his lover, his wife and the mother of his children...

~MC~MC~MC~

"I...I don't think I am suppose to be here!" Richard Castle said, panic clear in his voice.

"Don't rightly care," the filthy pirate sneered, his grubby hands staining Richard's dressshirt. "The captain 'as an interest in ya and we aim to please 'er."

"Huh?" Castle asked. The pirates laughed and tossed him at the feet of their captain, who grinned at the sight of the scribe who lay before her.

"'ello, Mr. Castle. I am Cap'ain Kate Blackheart...welcome to Gina's Folly!"

She had no idea that she, a woman who had sworn never to let a man control her...would soon find herself tumbling head over heels in love...

~MC~MC~MC~

Castle and Beckett stared at the dark skinned man who stood in the kitchen, calmly eatting a pancake. "Fury...what the hell are you doing here?" Castle asked.

"I've come to talk to you about the Avengers," Nick Fury said, starting a chain of events that would lead the two to come to know the greatest heroes the world had ever known...

~MC~MC~MC~

Katherine Beckett glared at her companion. When her chief had told her there had been a murder on Rychard 3, a strange world filled with mountains and great forests, he had failed to tell her that the king would demand to follow her about.

"I bet it was Olgtian Pirates!" Ca'sell, king of Rychard, said, his long neck stretching down to look over Beckett's shoulder.

"Except they are just myth."

"Exactly what evil pirates would want you to think!" Ca'sell stated, Beckett rolling her eyes. Little did she realize that one day fast approaching she would be forced to make a choice between her home and this world...and the king that would come to long for her to become his queen...

~MC~MC~MC~

"You know," Stamford said, stubbing out his cigar, "you are not the first person I've talk to today who asked about finding a flatmate."

"Is that so?" Castle asked. Stamford grinned and led Castle to St. Barts, where Kate Beckett was currently investigating a fresh body...

~MC~MC~MC~

"It truly is a sad story," the realtor said, leading Beckett through the condo. "The first owner was a writer...Richard something or other. Married, had a little girl...all was going well...and then one day they found him sitting at his desk, gun in his lap and half his head missing..."

Beckett shrugged off the tale. She didn't believe in ghosts and the condo was just too cheap to pass up.

Of course, she had no idea that a restless spirit watched her from the shadows, wondering if she would be the one to avenge his death...

~MC~MC~MC~

Beckett had slipped out of the precinct early, claiming a dental appointment. It had sounded so cheesy but Castle, Ryan and Esposito had bought it hook, line and sinker. Of course she had gone home, but only to grab her guns and slip into her catsuit. She wondered what her friends would think if they knew that she was, in fact, the master assassin that had resulted in so many unsolved deaths around the world.

Swiftly slipping up the fire escape, Beckett smiled under her mask as she pulled out her gun, aiming it at the street below and the newspaper reporter her employer had assigned her to kill.

The man went down but not by Beckett's bullet. She cursed, hurrying down but knowing it was too late. It seemed her rival had decided to steal enough one of her kills.

Away from Beckett's line of sight, Alexis pulled off her mask. "Did I do good, dad?"

"The best," Castle said with a smirk.

Of course, the time would come when Beckett and Alexis would meet and need to work together to save Castle from the grips of a sinister mob boss...

~MC~MC~MC~

Beckett groaned, her head feeling like it had been shoved in a vice. The sun was bright and made her eyes burn and the sand under her head was not as comfy as those Sandels Resort ads would make one believe. She sat up, looking about the tropical island she found herself.

"Castle?" Beckett called out.

"Beckett?"

"Castle!" She shouted, moving towards the burning fuselage of their plane, stepping over the dead bodies of their fellow passangers as she moved to save the only other surviving member of their flight...

~MC~MC~MC~

"You really think he did it?" Ryan asked, watching Castle fidget in the interrogation room. "I mean, sure, the killer based his murders on his books..."

"I don't know if he did or didn't do it," Beckett said, marching away from her partner. "But I intend to find out. Give me some privacy, ok?"

Ryan and Esposito nodded, making themselves scarce. Castle looked up as Beckett entered, a single eyebrow raised. "Hello Det. Beckett."

"Cut the Detective crap, Rick." Beckett leaned over and tenderly kissed him. "I'm sorry, but my partner brought up the idea of you as a suspect and I had to follow through..." she placed her hand over his heart, where his wedding ring hung upon a chain. "We'll get you out of here in a few minutes...just need to make them think I am grilling you."

"Speaking of grilling, you want steaks tonight?"

"Yeah, just let Alexis and RJ know I'll be late."

"You know they both hate it when you miss dinner."

"Just tell them mommy is catching bad guys."

~MC~MC~MC~

Thousands of worlds, thousands of stories. Some I may write myself...more I hope inspire writers like me to take up the challenge. This is the power of what we do, we writers. We are the saviors of the misused characters. We offer them shelter from horrible plotlines and poorly thought out twists. We are the guardians of them all...and as long as we invest ourselves in them we will always be ready to give them their happy ending.

It Never Ends...


End file.
